


Chocolate Chip Cookie - Chris Evans

by angryschnauzer



Series: Candi Peel - Master Bakers TV Show [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Baked Goods, Celebrity Chef, F/M, Master Bakers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrity Chef Candi Peel has none other than Captain America on her show, Is he as innocent as he seems or is there behind that cute face is a dirty mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookie - Chris Evans

Candice prepared herself for the crew to start filming, smoothing down her dress and making sure her apron was straight and level, re-tying the straps behind her waist. When she first started this presenting gig she’d had no idea that her show would prove so popular. It was a simply premise; each week she’d bake a new recipe, whilst interviewing (and getting the help) of a celebrity.

The first few shows had been a mild success where she’d interviewed a few run of the mill female celebrities, but it was the show where she’d had the up-and-coming actor on who had flirted and made every other sentence an innuendo that suddenly made it a ratings hit. PR companies were now clambering to have their latest ‘flavour of the month’ on her show, knowing the on screen banter would get the fans all worked up on social media.

When the producer had told her who this week’s guest was going to be, Candi had to do a bit of research online, she wasn’t that ‘up’ on her male celebrities, but when she discovered she was going to be having a six foot specimen of prime Boston meat on her show she was not at all disappointed. Doing one last wardrobe adjustment, ensuring she was showing a little more of her ample cleavage she smiled warmly at the camera and watched as the director counted down until they were rolling.

“Welcome to Master Bakers! I’m your host Candice Peel, and this week we’re joined by none other than everyone’s favourite Captain; please put your hands together and say hello to Mr Chris Evans!”

She extended her arm out as the crew burst into the now well rehearsed round of applause, and although blinded by the studio lights, she could see the silhouette of a very wide pair of muscular shoulders heading towards her. When she was finally able to focus on him she was pleasantly surprised. Online chatter had mentioned about how handsome he was but like with most things online she usually chose to make her own judgement until she met her celebs in person. She was not disappointed; he hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek - the standard celeb greeting for TV – and turned to the camera, briefly chatting away about his new project and the big blockbuster that was soon to be in the theatres. What wasn’t the usual practice was for them to stand quite so close, with a hand resting on her rear, and glancing down her top. It was making interviewing him incredibly hard as it was making her nipples hard and her clit tingle.

They started on preparing the recipe, this week it was Chocolate Chip Cookies – a All-American classic for a All-American superhero – and she handed him the ‘Master Baker’ branded apron, watching as he pulled it over his head and wrapped the ties around his waist. Wow, his shoulder to waist ratio was impressive, and as he pulled the ties tighter he made the material cling to his waist. Thank god he was hidden by the counter, as otherwise the camera’s would have been picking up the sizeable bulge that the apron now clung to where it had pressed his jeans close to his body. Licking her lips she tried to concentrate as she talked Chris through mixing the ingredients whilst also asking him questions about his film, watching as he made the work station messier and messier, and as he turned the mixer on to full blast he was covered in a cloud of flour. She leant over and killed the power to the mixer, and as the cloud of flour settled it was possible to hear the giggles of the crew as Chris emerged from the cloud having suddenly been turned grey where the powder had clung to his hair and beard.

“Here, take this” she handed him a clean cloth, watching as he wiped his face, rubbing his hair and beard vigorously to remove the flour that had clung to him; “Better?”

“I guess I’m not used to being in the kitchen, I’m pretty useless when it comes to cooking” he said with a puppy dog face.

Somehow she doubted that he’d ever be short of willing ladies to cook for him, especially with those amazing green eyes that just oozed sex appeal. Over the next five minutes she managed to salvage the cookie dough, pulling it out onto the work surface and showing Chris how to knead it. What the crew couldn’t see what how his fingers were stroking hers through the large pile of dough where they both had their hands in the mixture. When he very gently started to rub the tip of his finger in the crease between her fore and middle fingers she knew she was done for, just the simplest of touches had the wetness pooling between her legs, soaking through her panties. Soon she had completely abandoned the list of pre-agreed questions and the pair of them were giggling away and getting messier by the second. Finally the cookies were in the oven and they were able to stop filming and break for lunch, the rest of the crew making their way to the food services kart outside the studio. Giving him a quick shove she tried to admonish him for making her go off course from the interview;

“You...!”

“Me what?” he said as a wicked grin spread over his face

“You tease!”

“Moi?”

“Yes! You know exactly what I’m talking about! Your PR people will have my guts for garters if we don’t get through all the questions I’m meant to ask you!”

“You’re wearing a garter?” his eyes travelled down to her thighs and his grin grew even wider, making Candi completely flustered;

“Yes... I mean, no... look, just behave yourself!” no matter how hard she tried to stay stern, the cheeky grin on his face was making her resolve slip and soon she was grinning back.

“Hey, can I lick the spoon?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling the wooden spoon out of the mixing bowl and slowly running his tongue around the underneath of it. Candi was trying not to watch but the way he seemly managed to wrap his tongue around the entire bowl of the spoon was making it hard to concentrate. It was when he was able to push a errant chocolate chip up the length of the spoon’s bowl and pick it up on the tip of his tongue did her resolve finally break,  dropping with a clatter the collection of utensils she’d been gathering for one of the assistants to take away to wash.

Chris laid the spoon on the counter; “Here, let me” and with that crawled under the empty countertop of the set and started to gather the strewn items, passing them up to Candi. As the assistant came over and took the items from her, one of Chris’s PR team appeared the other side of the counter;

“Hey, have you seen Chris?”

Candi glanced down at him, only to see him mouthing ‘no’ and waving his arms around;

“Ummm, have you checked with food services?”

“Yeah, the stupid meatball isn’t there, we need to speak to him about him going off tangent, the studio need him to mention certain parts of the film. He’s just not _behaving_ himself”

A quick glance down and she could see that he was definitely not behaving himself, and was now kneeling at her feet, his hands straying to her legs, his fingertips ever so gently tracing small circles behind her knees;

“Oh... ummm... yeah, I don’t think behaving himself is a natural state for him to be honest”

She was intrigued where Chris was going next; feeling his hands very slowly slide up to the back of her thighs, but the PR woman wasn’t making any effort to leave. She had started to chatter away about his contractual obligations, however Candi wasn’t listening, instead she was concentrating on how her apron and skirt were being lifted up. When we felt his hot breath on the front of her thighs she let out a little gasp, her eyes quickly focusing back on the PR woman who thankfully hadn’t noticed, she was still chattering away, Candi making the appropriate ur-huh noises at the right moments.

Candi felt two strong hands slide up her thighs and under the elastic of her panties, pulling on the material until it slid down her legs, shuffling her feet a little when he got to the floor so she could step out of them. He slid his hands back up her legs, and the next thing she knew she felt a pair of lips press against her mound, just a gentle kiss but enough to make her knees wobble a little. Still trying to concentrate on not giving the game away to the now very annoying PR woman, she parted her legs and felt him shuffle silently forward until he was burying his face at the apex of her thighs, his hot tongue now darting out and running up the length of her slit. As he pursed his lips over her clit she could feel his beard brush against the soft skin of her legs. She’d been expecting it to be scratchy, but instead it tickled, a gentle stimulation that was making her even wetter.

Soon he was sucking and licking away at her clit, his hand having left her thigh and gently teasing at her entrance before pushing in, her soft walls pulsing around it as he worked the digit in and out. Soon a second joined the first; slowly pushing into her he curled his fingers round until he was tapping against that sweet spot deep inside. She was now gripping onto the edge of the countertop, still trying to keep the PR woman in the dark with regards to what was going on with her darling top client.

He didn’t let up with his lips on her sensitive little bud and she could feel her orgasm building. She could have sworn that she was now so wet that the squelching of his fingers could be heard, but she was now past the point of no return. It was only when his little finger started to tease her little rosebud did her knees start to shake, and as he worked some of her juices into the tight little hole did the first waves of her orgasm crest over her. She grit her teeth as she rode his tongue and fingers, her tight walls spasming as he relentlessly plunged them into her over and over again. When it finally all got too much she had to take a step backwards, thankful for the high countertop to hide her skirt tenting over his head;

Quickly pulling her attention back to the PR woman she finally came round enough to attempt to get rid of her;

“I’m sorry, but I need to get the cookies out of the oven. If I see Chris I’ll get him to come and see you before we start filming the next part”

“Thank you my dear... and you might want to get them to patch your makeup, you look a little flushed from these studio lights.”

She quickly pressed a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat from her blush radiating out of her skin;

“Oh err yeah; I’ll get them to sort it, thanks”

When the woman finally ambled away Candi finally got chance to look down at Chris, who was now sat back on his haunches and licking his fingers in the most deliciously sordid way, just raising her eyebrow at him;

“What?”

“You know what, and where are my panties? I can’t have the crew finding those”

He crawled out from under the counter; “You’re not getting them back” and it was just then that the crew started to return from their lunch break. He stood next to her, discreetly whispering in her ear; “You’re not going to need them later”

The producer shouted that it was 2 minutes until they were rolling again, and soon the set was buzzing with crew bringing in the equipment needed for the second half of the show. As the cameras started to roll Candi did her best to stand at arm’s length from Chris, hoping to be able to get at least a few of the questions in that his PR people had wanted her to. Instead the time was spent in a downward spiral of smut, jokes and innuendo, his winning smile seemingly lighting up the set each time he flashed his pearly whites.

As she was showing how to sandwich the cookies together with ice cream Chris was rapidly getting it smeared everywhere, and was soon licking it from his fingers with a glint in his eye. As they were wrapping up the interview, she thanked him for joining her on set and handed him a cookie sandwich, as the cameras rolled enough footage for the end credits of the show, she glanced over at him to see he was running his tongue between the two cookies, lapping away at the now melting ice cream, not caring as it dripped onto his beard. Well at least his PR team will be happy with that last shot, no doubt his legions of fangirls would be uploading that in gif format to Tumblr, there was no doubting the dirty look on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing. As they gave a final wave to the camera she felt his hand on her butt giving it a less than gentle squeeze.

When the cameras stopped rolling and the director had yelled ‘cut’, the crew were soon buzzing around them, his PR woman running through his schedule for the next day, the set crew already starting to dismantle the set for the studio to be used by the next show, and various hungry vultures hankering for a free morsel of her cooking, knowing full well that anything she made – even in the terrible set kitchen – was better than what they would get served from the food services truck.

As Chris extracted himself from a group of female crew that wanted photos he gave Candi a hug;

“Thank you for such a fore filling interview” a glint in his eye, giving her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

She stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear; “My dressing room... 5 minutes”

Saying her goodbyes to the crew she made her way out of the studio and along the corridor to the dressing rooms, as her hand closed around the handle of the door to her room she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a bearded jaw against her ear;

“I couldn’t wait 5 minutes...”

Opening the door they practically fell into the room; she kicked the door closed behind her and instantly he was pressing her up against the rear of the door, his hands eagerly pulling her skirt up around her waist as her fingers flew to his jeans, wrenching his belt open and pulling his fly down, the soft thud of his jeans hitting the floor at the same time as he impaled her on his hard cock. The air was knocked out of her lungs as he thrust in all the way in one fowl swoop and began thrusting hard into her, not giving her time to get used to being so deliciously filled.

Grinding into her he rocked his hips back and forth, and as she looked over his shoulder she could see his tight ass in the mirror, just noticing the dimples in his cheeks before the waves of pleasure started to flow over her again, her orgasm building rapidly before she saw stars, her cries silenced as he clamped a hand over her mouth to stop anyone the other side of the door hearing them.

As she came down from her high she looked into his eyes and saw the devilish look in them. As he rocked his hips she realised he hadn’t cum yet, her eyes going wide when she realised that they weren’t finished.

He gripped onto her thighs as he kissed up the side of her neck, his breath hot against her ear;

“Wrap your legs around me”

As she did as she was told and locked her ankles behind his back, he took her weight and carried her across the room, turning and sitting on the low couch, all the time she was impaled on his hard cock. Shuffling down on the sofa one of his large hands rested on her hip as the other squeezed her tits through her dress, and as he briefly thrust up into her she got the message and started to ride him, spreading her knees until he was shockingly deep within her. Soon she was doing her best rodeo, riding him hard and unable to keep her moans quiet. She leant back and rested her hands on his knees, yelping a little as he ripped the front of her dress open and pulled the cups of her bra down until her tits spilled free. He pressed his face between them, the whiskers of his beard rubbing enticingly against the soft pale skin. As he took a pert nipple between his teeth and lightly rolled his tongue over it, causing her to buck violently on his lap. One of her hands flew from his knee to the back of his head; she wound her fingers through his soft hair and pushed her chest forward, all the while riding his hard length. Soon she could feel that she was soon to reach her peak again and released his head, putting her hands back onto his knees she writhed on his laps as he threw his head back and thrust up into her accepting body. As their cries intermingled with each other’s and they no longer cared if anyone heard them, their thrusts got harder.

Chris looked up at her and through taught lips whispered “Cum for me Candi” as one hand made its way between them and under her skirts, his fingers pinching her clit as he continued to drive his hard thick cock deep into her. This sent her over the precipice and she came hard, her juices squirting over his crotch and soaking into the seat beneath them. This triggered his own orgasm, and as he came he pulled her hips down hard against him, his seed spurting deep within her as it coated her walls.

Exhausted and spent her tired body slumped over his, resting her head against his wide shoulder as he caught his breath, his lips brushing against her neck as he stroked her hair;

“So my pet, fancy joining me for dinner this evening?”

She wearily looked at him, a smile on her face; “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh I don’t know, what I had for lunch was pretty tasty”  


 

 

 


End file.
